Hearts Ablaze
by You Raise Me Up
Summary: Arthur and his knights find a third captive in Marius' dungeon. This young girl no longer trusts man and will try anthing and everything to escape. One knight will teach her to trust again and another will steal her heart. Complete!
1. Captivity

Sara rode swiftly as she fled from the attacking Woads. A village began to come into view and she pushed her horse on. The black horse wheezed and snorted, silently begging for rest. The Woads had stopped chasing her some miles back, but she didn't stop until she reached the village.

"Who are you?" a guard called out to her as she neared the gate. The villagers watched from afar.

"My name is Alaura," she lied. She dismounted as a rather short and fat man came through the gates. A man came from beside her and offered to take her horse. She reluctantly handed him the reins.

"My name is Marius," the small man said. "What is your purpose here?"

"Pleasure to meet you," she replied kindly. "As for my purpose, I only wish for a place to rest. Please." He stood there as if waiting for something.

"Bow to him," one of the guards hinted at her.

"I will not bow to him," she said flatly.

"Then you will pay the price. Lock her up at once," Marius ordered. Sara wasn't going anywhere. She had thought she would find refuge here, but obviously she would only find trouble. Several guards grabbed her from behind. She kicked and struggled.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I did nothing wrong." Her blue eyes were blazing and her blonde hair hung in her face.

"You defied our master and you will be punished," the guard said emotionlessly. They bound her hands tightly with rough and scratchy rope. She was forced into a stone building and was practically pushed down the stairs. Two monks appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere.

"See that she learns her place," the guard said as he shoved her towards them. One of them caught her and drug her to a cell. She couldn't stand and there were no windows.

She searched for some sort of escape route, but after awhile she realized that it was no use and she sunk to the cold, hard, and stone floor.

_** &&&**_

She didn't know how long she sat there. A monk came in to get her and she decided then and there that she could get away from this man. He looked to be about maybe 5'4". He grabbed her still tied wrists. She tried endlessly to get away, but he was stronger than he looked. She finally got free of his hold and made for the exit, however, another monk appeared in the doorway.

He grabbed the struggling girl. "Make sure she doesn't escape again!" the other monk commanded. He only nodded and again took her and led her into a room. A table sat in the center with several devices surrounding it. The monk took the hanging manacles and cuffed them on her ankles and wrists.

"Are you a Christian? He asked evilly.

"No," she spat.

"Pity," he said as he suddenly drove a dagger into her side. She gasped at the unexpected pain. She would not give him the pleasure of hearing her cry out. He pulled a whip off a hook in the wall. "You are going to hell."

"I'm already in it," she shot back. He brought the whip down on her fiercely. Lash after lash was laid upon her. After what seemed like an eternity she was finally shoved back into her cell. She had no idea how long she had been kept there. It all seemed to be a dream. Prisoners were brought in, but none were ever taken out alive. She saw a small boy once and her heart went out to the poor soul. He could not have been any older than eight.

Fulcinia had been sneaking her food and water, but hardly enough to even begin to satisfy her hunger. She grew weaker by the day. She couldn't even sit up due to the wound on her side. The monks weren't too gentle either. They had dislocated her shoulder trying to force her into telling them things that didn't even matter, but she was silent. She never spoke to anyone, not even the girl in the cell next to her.

She knew she wouldn't get out of here alive. She just lay there, staring out of her cell, wondering if she would ever see the stars or feel the rain again. She knew that it was her destiny to die here in this dismal place, but perhaps fate had other plans.


	2. No Longer Trusting

Sara lay there silently and unmoving. She no longer trusted anyone. The monks had beaten her here and there, but no longer took her from her cell. She gave them no satisfaction or information. They did not realize it, but they were slowly killing her. Her wounds had long since become infected and her fevered mind showed her nothing, but frightening images of her village. A voice brought her out of her thoughts and into reality.

"Not my God," the voice boomed. Sara struggled to sit up. She hissed in pain when she felt the dried blood on her side crack.

"This one's dead," another man said.

"By the smell they are all dead," a younger sounding man said. She looked out of her prison cell. The men looked as those of Rome. She saw a large man pull the small boy out of his cell. Suddenly she came face to face with a dark haired man.

She didn't care how much pain she was in. She scuttled back to the furthest corner and stayed there, not taking her eyes off of him. He drew one of his two swords and hit it against the gate that held her cell closed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly as he came toward her. She pressed her back against the wall.

"Get away!" she screamed. She was terrified. He tried to reach for her arm, but she instinctively kicked at him. She was in great pain, but all she wanted was for them to leave her alone. Again he tried to grab her and this time succeeded. She was acting like a wild and frightened animal.

"What have you found Lancelot?" a young knight said as he approached them. This man watched as he girl struggled to get out of him arms.

"Let me go!" she screamed again and again. Lancelot carried her out of the dark and dreary prison. After what seemed like an eternity she finally saw daylight. Lancelot laid her down on the snow covered grass and then moved to where a few other knights stood.

Sara saw this as an opportunity. She made a run for it. She couldn't go very fast and her body felt like it would give out on her any minute. She looked behind her only to see two knights running after her. She stumbled and fell to the ground. They were almost instantly on top of her. She recognized one of them as Lancelot, but the other she didn't have a clue. Lancelot held her down tightly, while the other drew a dagger.

Sara struggled even more when she saw this. "Let go of me," she cried. Suddenly her hands were free. Another knight was riding toward them.

"Galahad, take her back to Arthur," Lancelot commanded. She struggled with the knight until she didn't have any strength left. This time she was placed in a wagon with the same man that had found the small boy.

She put moved as far as she could away from the man, but it made no difference. After he had tended to the boy he came for her. Her eyes grew wide with fear once again and would not let him come within two feet of her before she started to yell at him.

A little while later another man came into the wagon. "Arthur!" the gentle giant exclaimed.

"Dagonet, how is he?" Arthur asked, referring to the boy.

"He burns, brave boy," the large man said.

"And the girls?" he asked as he looked over at them.

"The woad will live. The other I do not know. She won't let me within three feet of her, Arthur. She is not a woad either. By the looks of it she's Sarmation.

Arthur began to move toward the woad woman. He carefully unwrapped her bandaged hand. "Some of your fingers are out of place. I need to push them back," Arthur said as he inspected her dislocated fingers. The woman tried to recoil her hand, but Arthur held on. "If I don't do this there is a chance you may never use them again." She allowed him to pop them into place, but she cried out several times before he finished. She began to talk to him quietly. Sara didn't pay much attention. She stared outside the carriage. She let her mind wander to a place where there was no pain or death.

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her dislocated shoulder. It took her all she had to keep from crying out. She turned to see Arthur staring back at her. He placed a hand to her forehead. She was burning with fever. "Dagonet," Arthur called to him. She move to get up, but was pushed gently back to the floor. Her blue eyes darted from one man to the other.

"Get away from me," she said her voice filled with fright.

"We only want to help you," Arthur said as held her firmly.

"Let go of me," she ordered. Dagonet carefully inspected the wound on her side. Poking and prodding at the wound. "I said Leave me alone," she yelled at them. She lashed out at them. Kicking and screaming at them to let her go.

"Stop!" Arthur yelled in a commanding voice. She stopped almost instantly. "Hold still," he said in a softer tone. Arthur felt her shaking. He gave a quick nod to Dagonet and then continued to speak quietly to the girl.

He cleaned the lashes on her back before turning back to her side. Carefully and quickly he lanced the wound and allowed the infection to seep from the wound. She was trembling from both pain and fear. Once he was sure the wound was clean he carefully wrapped the wound. " The fever should go down now that the infection is gone," he told Arthur. Quietly, he left her side and went back to the boy.

Arthur let go of her and moved to sit beside her. "Your shoulder is out of place," he told her. When he reached for it she moved away. Again he reached for it. This time he grabbed it and before she knew what was happening pushed it back into place. Sara collapsed due to the pain. "Get some rest," Arthur commanded as he left, but Sara just turned her head and looked out of the wagon. All the while tears streamed down her face.


	3. To Trust A Knight

Sara stared at the frozen world through the cracks in the wagon. She wished to see her family again, but she knew she never would. A plague had destroyed almost everyone in her village and if that didn't kill them the invading Saxons did. Sara had fled her home when she was 16. Her brother was taken two years before to become one of the legendary knights, but that was about 10 years ago. She spent a few years looking for her brother, only to find that he had indeed died in battle. She wandered aimlessly searching for a place to call home, but everywhere she went it seemed as though tragedy and trouble always followed.

Her wandering mind finally returned back to her present position. One of the knights caught her eye, the silent scout. Tristan, she thought his name was. She liked him because he was the only one who seemed to stay away from her. He was quiet and seemed rather gentle. She brushed the thought aside and continued to stare at the beauty that lay outside.

Suddenly, Arthur stepped into the wagon for a second time that day. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Sara only nodded to indicate that she was feeling better. "Do you have a name?" This time Sara was confused should she give them her real name or the one she gave Marius?

"Sara," she said softly. Sara felt stupid for telling him her real name. Arthur could barely hear what she said; she spoke so quickly and so quietly. Arthur reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face, but she quickly began back even further into the corner than she already was.

"We have no intentions of harming you, my lady," Arthur said gently. Sara continued to stare at him, watching his every move with wary eyes. Arthur tried to get through to her by asking another question. "Are you Briton?" She shook her head no. "Saxon?" Sara shot him an evil glare. Arthur took that last one as a no. "Sarmatian?" he tried again. Sara didn't respond at first, but then slowly nodded. Arthur sat with her a little while longer, trying to gain her trust, but nothing seemed to work.

Night was falling quickly and the company had begun to make camp in a grove of trees. Sara stayed in the wagon until everyone was settled down for the night. When she thought everyone was asleep she crept slowly from the wagon. Tristan watched her from a distance. She walked silently to where the horses were tied, her eyes searched for her black stallion. Finally, she spotted him. She walked up to him carefully, not wanting to frighten him. Gently, she began to stroke the black horse's velvety neck.

Tristan walked up beside her. She jumped and quickly moved away from him. He didn't say anything. He only watched her as her eyes filled with terror. He began to walk towards her, slowly and gently, not wanting to frighten her. Sara stayed where she was, not moving a single inch. Tristan felt as though he were dealing with a wild animal, rather than a human being. He could not believe what could have happened to her that would make her the way she had become.

"Would you like to go for a ride," he finally asked. She pondered the question for a minute and then nodded cautiously. He handed her a bridle and then went and mounted his own horse. She slipped the bridle on to her horse and then proceeded to mount up. They rode silently for a while, which made Sara feel rather shy, but happy at the same time. She felt for a very small moment that she could trust this person, but the thought soon passed and was replaced by a new feeling, wonder.

She wondered why these knights cared so much about her. Her own family didn't even care that much about her. She felt as though they were going to gain her trust and then break it. That was the thing about trust. It may be easy to gain at first, but then it can be broken faster than the speed of an arrow and it is even harder to gain back what was lost. She felt that not trusting them would save her a lot of time and pain, but for some reason these people seemed different. She wondered if she really could trust them. Tristan led the way back to camp and saw that she got back to the wagon safely. Not once did he say anything, not once did he ask about her past, and not once did he harm her in any way.

Sara lay down on the wagon floor and for the first time in weeks, she actually got a pleasant and undisturbed sleep.


	4. Trust is one thing, Love is another

The next morning, Sara felt a better sense and understanding of the people around her. Last night's ride did her some good, even though she didn't know it. Sara had begun to trust again. She felt a little more comfortable, but not so comfortable that she was up to speaking to any of them yet. She decided it would do her some good if she got out that day. She looked out of the wagon for her horse and finally spotted him.

He was tied to the back of one of the carts. She carefully sat down on the edge of the cart, letting her feet dangle. He danced and pranced around, obviously not likely this treatment. She chucked at his behavior. "I think that is the first time I have seen you smile, since I have met you," a voice said from beside her. She turned sharply to see Lancelot riding next to her. "You really are more beautiful than all the flowers in the spring," he said trying to charm her.

"What did I tell you Bors? We only just rescued her a day ago and already, Lancelot is trying to woo her," Galahad said to a rather husky man. Sara ignored them. She continued to stare at her horse. Suddenly she jumped out of the cart and ran to her horse. Lancelot turned around; ready to pursue her in case she decided to run.

She untied him from the cart and made a makeshift bridle out of the rope. She swiftly mounted and rode to the outskirts of the group. Lancelot followed her. She didn't utter a single sound when he began to ride beside her. He started up a small conversation with her, but it turned out to be with no one, but himself. Having become tired of her silence, he went to talk to some of the other knights.

As much as she hated to admit it she enjoyed being around Lancelot. She mentally slapped herself for the new feeling that was going on inside her.

Even though she liked Lancelot, she enjoyed the solitude. The snow fell lightly around her, covering the ground with a thin white blanket. She didn't know what to make of this new feeling she had, but for once in her life it wasn't a negative feeling. Morning turned to afternoon and afternoon turned into evening. Again, Sara and Tristan went out for a ride. This time he spoke to her. "Marius told us your name was Alaura," he stated. She had told Arthur her name. Had he not told the rest? She was going to hate herself later for doing this.

"My name isn't Aluara. It's Sara," She said her voice was calm and only a small hint of fright was evident.

"Why did you lie?" he asked in a soft and calming tone.

"The same reason I wasn't talking to any of you," she said. This time her voice was filled with terror.

"Fear?" he asked, not sure if that was the reason.

"Distrust," She stated before turning her horse and galloping back to the campsite. She tied Phantom, her horse, to the carriage and then found a comfortable spot under a nearby tree. She didn't want to think about what just went on between her and Tristan. She wasn't angry at him. She was angry with herself for being so trusting. She let the emotional wall around her fall. She had trusted a man. That was something she had promised herself she would never do again. Sleep finally found her and she didn't give the problem anymore thought.

_**&&&**___

The next morning she woke with a start. One Marius' guards had grabbed her roughly and no matter how hard she fought back he wasn't letting go. He drew a small dagger and quickly placed it against her jugular, ensuring that she wouldn't try to struggle anymore. Marius grabbed the boy called Lucan.

"I have the boy!" Marius shouted. Victory was evident in his voice. Dagonet stopped fighting with the guards around him. Again Sara struggled to get free. She wanted to kill Marius for what he did to her. The man that held her allowed the dagger to sink into the skin. A small trickle of blood ran from the cut. It wasn't deep enough to kill her. Just deep enough to let her know that he wasn't playing around and that he meant business.

"Let go of me," she screamed. The guard held her firmly. Sara struggled again to get free.

"Kill him now," Marius screamed at his men. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by and hit Marius square in the chest. Lucan ran to Dagonet, but the guard kept a firm hand on the girl. Running out of options Sara bit him. He released her almost instantly, but then realizing what he had done he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He put his dagger to her throat once more, but soon found that another sword was at his.

"Let her go," Lancelot said in a stern voice. He let her go and without realizing what she was doing until it was too late, she ran into Lancelot's arms. He protectively wrapped an arm around her tightly, assuring that she was alright. At that moment Bors rode in on horseback.

"Artorius! Do we have a problem?" he asked glaring at the guards. Sara pulled herself away from Lancelot realizing that she actually trusted him enough to keep her safe and for once she didn't mentally smack herself. She liked this new feeling. She had finally learned to trust them. She knew that they would keep her safe. Sara had no doubt that they would always protect her.

Arthur pointed his sword at two of the guards. "You have a choice," he said angrily. "You help or you die." Taking this into consideration the two guards began barking orders at the others.

"Put down your weapons!" one of them shouted. When no one made a move he screamed again. "Do it now!" Jols came and quickly picked up the weapons. At that moment Tristan came galloping into the campsite.

"How many did you kill? Bors shouted at him.

"Four," he answered.

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors laughed. Tristan dropped a crossbow at Arthur's feet.

"Armor piercing." he commented. "They are close; we have no time."

"Ride ahead," Arthur commanded. Sara began to grow frightened. She hated the thought of the Saxons and even worse she hated the thought of having to fight them.

_**A/N: **_

Thank you to all my reviewers. You have all inspired me to continue to write and remember that more reviews that faster I update. Thanks again!!

- You Raise Me Up


	5. Tragedy and Love

Sara did not ride in the wagon. She rode Phantom a little ways from the group, trying to gather and organize the many thoughts that were currently running through her mind. The most overwhelming thoughts were of the pursuing Saxons.

She did not want to fight them or even see them. They traveled a little longer before coming to a frozen lake. Sara could see there was no going around it. She hated ice with a passion. The thought of it cracking and breaking beneath you in one split second sent chills down her spine. She dismounted and slowly, she led her horse across the ice. She heard it cracking beneath her with every step she took.

Phantom pranced nervously as she led him. He snorted and tossed his head wildly. Sara tried her best to calm him. Suddenly, she heard the beating of the Saxon drums. She tried to block them out, but she knew in her heart that there would be a fight.

She saw the knights chatting quietly ahead of her. She heard Arthur call to Jols. Two men took the horses and Jols began passing out weapons. "You're seven against two hundred," she heard one of the villagers say.

"Eight," Guinevere corrected as she walked forward. "You could use another bow." Sara didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She quickly handed Phantom over to one of the guards and went to stand with the knights. They had fought to protect her and now she would do the same for them.

The knight s gave her a confused look as she stood beside them. She hadn't really bonded with any of them, except Tristan and Lancelot, who both seemed very protective of her. She didn't say anything as she stood there. The Saxon drums became louder and slowly they began to line up on the ice. Lancelot and Guinevere were having a rather friendly conversation. "You look frightened," Lancelot stated. "There's a large number of lonely men out there." Guinevere smiled.

"Don't worry I won't let them rape you." Sara cracked a small smile at the comment. One of the Saxons, an archer to be precise, stepped out from the line and fired an arrow. It landed a good two yards away from them. The knights watched as it slid across the ice.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation," Arthur said. "Bors, Tristan." They both notched arrows and let them fly. The arrows soared through the air and both hit their mark. The Saxon leader begins to march forward. As they did, all of the knights and the two girls notched arrows. "Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster," Arthur commanded. All at once they let loose the arrows, killing some of the oncoming Saxons. The Saxons did exactly as Arthur said they would do, they began to cluster.

The knights fired again. This time the leader yelled at his men. He had finally figured out what was going on. "Hold the ranks," he screamed at his men. Arthur and the knights watched in anticipation.

"It's not going to break," Arthur said, referring to the ice. "Fall back!" He drew Excalibur from its sheath. "Prepare for combat." Sara drew the sword she was given. Fear welled up inside her. Dagonet seemed fidgety. Suddenly, he dropped the sword he was holding and grabbed his axe. He ran forward toward the oncoming Saxons.

"Dag," Bors screamed after him. Sara couldn't let this happen. She grabbed her bow and ran after him. No one expected this from the quiet girl. She stopped about four feet behind him and rapidly began firing arrows. Dagonet hacked away at the ice, trying to break it. One arrow pierced his side and he nearly fell. Sara fired another arrow.

"Kill him," the Saxon leader screamed in fury. The ice was now breaking around them and there was nothing they could do. "Kill him," he screamed again. The remaining archers fired again. This time one of the arrows pierced Dagonet in the chest. Arthur dropped his bow and swiftly ran toward him. Saxons ere falling through the ice and it was utter chaos. Dagonet fell into the icy water bellow. Sara tried to pull him out, but he was far too heavy. Abandoning that idea she slide into the freezing water next to him and tried to push him out. Arthur reached them shortly after and helped Sara with him. The other knights covered him as he pulled Dagonet's barely conscious body out of the water. Galahad, Guinevere, and Lancelot kept firing arrows. Bors, Tristan and Gawain ran to aid Arthur.

Tristan bent down on the ice and helped lift Sara from the icy water. When she saw Dagonet she knew there was no hope for him. He was already too far gone. Sara was dripping wet. She was shaking violently due to the cold, but even then she didn't complain. A few tears ran down her cheeks. Even though she hadn't really known him she still wept for him. The Saxons had long since retreated. Guinevere came to stand by Sara's side. "Are you alright," she asked softly.

Sara only nodded. She walked away from the group, needing some time alone. Bors and a few of the others took care of Dagonet, while Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristan came to speak with her. Arthur yelled at her for what seemed like a long time. He didn't seem to care how much pain he caused her. She was foolish for what she had done and she knew it. "I'm sorry," she said softly her voice shaky. Sara was freezing now and she didn't really pay any attention to what any of the knights had to say to her. Finally, they left her alone.

It seemed like it took forever to reach the wagons. Sara stumbled more and more often. Her strength was being pushed far more than it had ever been pushed before. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Sara collapsed. Tristan bent down and carefully picked up her small, thin form. The knights had never seen Tristan care for another human being like he did this one and it touched all of them to see that he wasn't a heartless killer after all.


	6. Discharge

Sara woke with a start. "You're awake," Guinevere said as she came to sit by Sara. "The knights have been worried about you." Memories came flooding back to her. The ice, the Saxons, and…..Dagonet. "Arthur did not mean to yell at you, you know." Not once did Sara look at her as Guinevere spoke. "He was only worried for you and he was upset over Dagonet." Sara nodded in understanding. "I'll tell the knights you've awaken. Lancelot has been asking about you and Tristan has been riding awfully close to the wagon," she said with a playful smile before leaving the wagon.

That last comment made Sara smile. She wondered if Tristan shared the same feelings for her as she did for him. All of the knights had a place in her heart. Dagonet used to be like an imaginary friend, you could scream and yell at him, but he would never say a word back to you and he would love you just as much as he did before. When he died she felt as though a small part of her died as well.

Lancelot was like her older brother, always trying to protect her, only her older brother didn't flirt with her. She considered Gawain, Galahad, and Bors her friends, only because she didn't really talk to them enough to get to know them yet. Arthur was like a father to her, always looking after her well-being and Tristan, well, let's just say Tristan was special.

Suddenly, Arthur entered the wagon, accompanied by Lancelot. "Glad to see you're awake," Arthur said with a smile. Sara said nothing to him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She nodded indicating that she accepted his apology, but did not look at him. She let her blonde hair cover her face. "I was only worried that things could have played out differently than they had." She nodded again. "I hope that my outburst will not prevent you from speaking to any of us again." This time Sara raised her head slowly. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Nothing you could ever say would make me stop speaking with you," she said as tears rolled down her face. "You have all been so kind to me and I have been a fool not to trust you." For the first time since she had met the knights, she had finally opened up. She wrapped her arms around Arthur. He was shocked at first, but then gave her a reassuring hug in return.

Lancelot patted her on the back before leaving. Arthur apologized once again before going back outside. Guinevere had gone to sit with the young boy, Lucan, she thought his name was. Sara sat alone with her thoughts. She seemed to be doing that quite often. They should reach the wall soon. Sara looked out again at the snowy ground. Tristan was nowhere in sight. He was probably scouting ahead, like he usually did.

Sara tried to get up, but found that she didn't have the strength. She hummed a familiar tune as she sat. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached the wall. She watched the people around her as the wagon moved through the large gates. They were stopped in a small square and Sara arose slowly from where she was sitting and stepped lightly out of the wagon. Lucan ran from the wagon.

"Lucan," Guinevere called, running after him.

"You, boy. Stop!" a guard called after him. Before the guard could reach him, Galahad had a sword to his neck. Lucan ran to Dagonet's body. He slowly slid the ring off of Dagonet's finger. Sara saw a small tear run down his face. Dagonet was like his father and she understood the pain of losing a parent. In fact she knew the pain of losing an entire family. Guinevere out a hand on Lucan's shoulder and quietly led him away from Dagonet. Sara still couldn't believe he was really dead. The Bishop was chatting with Arthur as if Dagonet's death meant nothing to him. Sara could have and would have killed him right then and there had Tristan not stopped her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, slightly calming her. Lancelot grabbed the discharge papers from the wooden box and proceeded to hand them out to each knight. When he came to Bors, he handed him two. "Bors." No response. "Bors!" he said louder. Bors looked at Lancelot as he handed him the papers. "For Dagonet."

"This doesn't make him a free man," Bors said angrily. "He's already a free man. He's dead!" he said throwing the papers in the dirt. Galahad and Gawain picked up the papers while Tristan took the box that once held them.

"Come on, Sara" Lancelot said as he pulled her away.

_**&&&**___

They buried Dagonet later that afternoon. Bors spent a good few hours by the grave and Sara watched him from a nearby hill. Phantom stood by her side. "I still wish I knew why I survived. I have no purpose here," she told her horse.

"Maybe you should let someone else decide that," a voice said from behind her. Sara didn't have to look. She knew it was Tristan.

"What is there to decide? I have not once proved myself worthy of surviving since the day you rescued me."

"Yes you have," Tristan replied as he came to stand by her.

"How?" she asked, her eyes searching for the answer.

"You have given me something to fight for," he said deeply. Sara suddenly knew that he shared her feelings. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tristan hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but she finally pulled away.

"Thank you," was all she could say. They walked back to the dining hall together in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silence of understanding. Sara understood what she had been feeling all this time. This was a feeling that would never go away no matter what happened. After many years, Sara had finally found love.


	7. Hearts Ablaze

Over the next few days things had gone rather well for Sara, but the main thing was that Tristan loved her. However, her life changed in a matter of seconds. It was night when Lancelot called Arthur to the wall. Sara and Tristan had been walking together when Lancelot said they should see this as well. As she looked over the wall, Sara could see the fires in the distance and fires could mean only one thing. The Saxons had finally caught up with them.

"Knights my journey must end with you here," Arthur said as he looked at each one of his knights.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. "This is not your fight," Lancelot tried to explain, but he grew rather angry in the meantime. Sara didn't hear the rest, for Tristan led her away from the argument. He didn't want this to be her last memory of Arthur if something were to happen.

The next morning, Sara and the knights left the Wall. She looked back only once to see him mounted proudly on his white horse. Bors let out a loud cry which Arthur then repeated. Sara didn't know what startled the horses, but all of the sudden they were rearing and side stepping nervously.

"Whoa, boy. Easy Phantom," she said softly to the black horse, trying to calm him. All the knights looked at each other. All nodded in agreement. They would fight beside their commander like they had so many times before. Tristan found a suitable bow before mounting again and setting off at a gallop.

"No, Sara," Lancelot said firmly, as Sara moved to follow them. "This is a fight you will not take part in."

"Last I checked it was my life, not yours and I am quite capable of making my own decisions," Sara said as she raced up the hill. Seeing as he would not win the battle he raced after her followed by the other knights. Lancelot turned out to be the first one at Arthur's side, but Sara and the other's were close behind. Sara looked at what lay before her. Burning fires, eager woads, and the invading Saxons told her that this would be a brutal fight. Arthur rode his grey stallion in front of the knights.

"Knights the gift of freedom is yours by right," Arthur said loudly and strongly. Sara felt completely out of place. She wasn't a knight or a warrior for that matter. She was just a girl fighting for what she believed in. "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!" Arthur continued. "If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men and women, we chose to make it so." Arthur took his place back in line and all the knights shouted,

"Rousssssss!" Sara shouted with them. They plunged there standards into the ground. Then gallop off. They stop on another just above the fires, the Saxon infantry just below them. Sara fidgeted nervously in the saddle.

"Nervous?" Gawain asked her, not taking his eyes off the Saxons. Sara didn't want to appear weak.

"Eager," she said, forcing a hint of excitement into her voice, but deep down she was frightened. The knights watched as the woad arrows killed the Saxons. It wasn't long before the last remaining man ran thought the doors toward his commander. Not long after that, the Saxons began pouring inside the wall. Arthur led the knights down the hill and their fight began. Sara clung to phantom's mane, no longer screwing with the bridal. She clung to the horse with her legs using her knees to guide him. She didn't 

care too much for saddles. She hacked and sliced at the men as she rode through the Saxon line. She killed anything that came near her. She glanced around for Tristan, seeing him across the field made her a bit more relieved. He looked as though he was doing well, but that action cost Sara. A Saxon came up from behind her and sliced a long gash in her leg before she flung around and chopped off his head. She winced as she grabbed her wound. Fighting against the pain she continued to kill the Saxons, but her movements were slow and strenuous.

She looked for Tristan once more. What she saw made her heart stop. He was battling the Saxon leader and losing terribly. She saw the Saxon cut her lover down. She ran for him, ignoring the pain that spread up her leg and killing anything and everything that got in her way. She ran to his side, but Arthur had already come to his aid and had taken over fighting the ugly Saxon. She knelt by Tristan, his eyes were closed and his heart was no longer beating.

"No! Tristan," she wailed grabbing his armor and pounding on his chest. "You can't leave me. Please." Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. "Tristan,' she cried in a hoarse whisper. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. Right now, she wouldn't care if a Saxon killed her. It would probably be a lot less painful than the pain she was going through now. The battle was over, but the knights had lost two of their friends. Sara still knelt by Tristan, still unaware that Lancelot had also died. Bors went to pull Sara away from him, but she screamed. "No! Let me go!" She sounded just like she did when Lancelot found her in Marius' dungeon.

It was easy for Bors to pull her away, but listening to her anguished cries hurt all the knights deeply. "No, Please, God, no." Her tears seemed endless and continued to fall. "Please, Tristan, I love you. You can't leave me here like this." Gawain lifted Tristan's dead body and carried it over to where Arthur sat. Bors attempted to shield her from Lancelot, but she saw him lying there motionless. A whole new set of sobs shook her lithe form. "No, not him too. Not my friends." Her breathing became labored and staggered. "No, this can't be happening." Both of her closest friends were dead. "Tell me Arthur, why your god lets things like this happen." Tears poured from her eyes, making tiny trails down her face. "They can't be dead," she said, mournfully. She pushed away from Bors and once again clung to Tristan. She looked at Lancelot sorrowfully. He was her best friend, her brother even and now he was dead as well.

"Come, Sara," Arthur said as he arose from where he had sat. Sara shook her head. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move. When he tried to pry her away she clung tighter to Tristan.

"No! He's not dead," she screamed. Guinevere watched in horror as the knights tried to force her away from the dead knight. "Stop it! Let me go. Tristan! I won't leave him. Let me go!" Her voice was full of hurt and suffering. She cried louder and louder as they drew her further and further away from him. Bors and Gawain had stayed behind to tend to their brothers in arms, but Galahad and Arthur were forced to deal with the hysterical Sara. They took her to a place where there was no blood and gore and where she couldn't see the dead bodies that littered the ground.

Galahad attempted to comfort her while Arthur tended to her leg, but she acted just like she did the day they found her in the dungeon. She recoiled from them and drew in on herself. "Leave me alone," she said, sadly and softly, but Arthur wouldn't leave her alone until her leg was properly taken care of. "I 

can't believe he's dead," she said, barely above a whisper. Arthur gave her a reassuring hug before leaving her alone. Galahad soon followed, leaving Sara the time alone she needed. Sara sat there reminiscing. She remembered the first time she met Tristan, but the images of his death wouldn't leave her mind. She grabbed the small dagger that hung from her belt. She couldn't live without him. One moment of pain and she would be free. She would be with him again. She raised the dagger to her throat, but she never got the chance to complete her plan. Arthur had snatched the dagger away from her. All of the knights and Guinevere looked upon her in shame and hurt.

They couldn't understand why she wanted to take her own life. Tears began to fall again. "Give it back, Arthur," she said, angrily. "Let me end my pain."

"I will not let you take your own life. What do you think Tristan would say if he knew what you just tried to do?" Arthur asked her in an angry and disappointed tone. Just the mention of his name left her breathless and in tears. Sara ran from the men she once called her friends. She wanted to run far away and forget all the memories of Lancelot and Tristan. If they truly were her friends they would let her end her suffering. She stopped about 20 minutes later and sank to the ground. Suddenly a hawk landed not two feet in front of her. This was not just any hawk. This was Tristan's hawk. She looked at the hawk, studying it carefully. She slowly held out her arm, so not to frighten the bird away. The bird jumped and perched itself on her arm like it had done with Tristan so many times before. Slowly she stood up. She stroked it gently.

Perhaps she could go on living. Even though Tristan would not be with her physically, he would still be with her spiritually. In a way the hawk saved her, for whenever it soars through the sky, Sara remembers Tristan and how their lives used to be, with hearts ablaze.

**The End **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to everyone that read the story. **

** You Raise Me Up**


End file.
